


flowers bloom in my heart (just like you do)

by lovemeright (fishcakes)



Series: snippets and snaps [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, WIP, power au, roommate china line who are adorable bros, side!hunhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcakes/pseuds/lovemeright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yixing has a tendency to bring flowers back to life in the middle of winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flowers bloom in my heart (just like you do)

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a pretty solid xiulay fic set in a power au setting from adorable prompt. sadly, it got left aside for the longest time, but one day, maybe one day, the fic will come back to life.

It starts in the winter, where everyone crowds around Chanyeol who runs the highest temperature (a blessed side effect of his pyrokinesis) to keep themselves warm. The group has nothing to worry about, especially when it comes to heating, because they have Chanyeol, who is more than happy to keep them toasty warm. They also have Yixing, who patches them up easily when frostbite comes around (a common occurrence amongst the group because Baekhyun and Jongdae never seemed to understand that frostbite was something real).

They see Yixing shuffle into the apartment last with a handful of flowers, staring at the ground. Zitao can’t help but point them out excitedly to his roommates, it’s not like there are plenty of flowers in full bloom around during winter. Yixing hands them to Zitao (who beams because he loves being given gifts) before making his way towards Chanyeol, intent on warming himself up. Yifan raises his brows at Luhan as Zitao shows off his bouquet, eyes filled with his unspoken question to which Luhan shrugs because he has no idea where the flowers came from and why there were even any in the first place.

✽

Luhan prides himself as someone who sees it all, even without the utilization of his powers of telepathy. And he knows something is up when he sees more and more flowers around their living area brought home by Yixing. There was no other reason behind the apparent never-ending supply of floras in winter apart from the possibility that Yixing had revived them from their frozen state. Which led to the question of why because Yixing isn’t one who uses his powers so easily.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun declared an all out snowball fight that morning, which Luhan had smartly sat out, having to make use of his seniority because the younger two would never had let him off otherwise. Sehun, on the other hand, had required a stronger sort of persuasion consisting of heated promises before he trudged out without the older male.

This left him as the only one who was dry and warm out of the twelve of them (well, eleven since the cold never bothered Minseok due to his own frost related powers), content with being indoors reading instead of outside getting pelted at with snowballs and the cheating that came with having powers. Luhan never minded the fact that being the only dry one meant that he in charge of making sure that the room was warm, that there were warm drinks ready to be served, enough towels to go around once the snowball fight was over, a fact that was reinforced when he caught Sehun bending the wind to his will in redirecting snowballs heading to his direction into the path of an ill-prepared Junmyeon.

When Yixing piles in last once again, trailing behind Kyungsoo, with his arms full with a mixture of flowers and other greens, Luhan decides that perhaps it's time Yixing and him had a talk.


End file.
